ME3 Shower in the morning
by Servala
Summary: after her meeting with a very jealus Liara in "it was only chess" Traynor is a little... nervous around Liara and try to avoid her. but it didn t worked... that... well


Traynor heard the hum of her silent alarm, stretched and allowed herself another moment snuggling in the warmth. In the recent weeks she had become accustomed to the life and rhythm on board of the Normandy. What she had not yet been getting used to was the small space in the shower room. So she got up mostly very early, often two hours before the start of the day shift. Three showers and a close washroom was not always a good thing, even if one, like Traynor loved women.  
It was particularly embarrassing for Traynor whenever she met there at Dr. T'Soni. It was not that the Asari said or did something. It was her own thoughts that made everything worse and she was a little scared after Liara's small appearance in Shepard's shower. Since then Traynor was in a desperate state. She saw Liara and lost her composure.  
Traynor missed Shepard's shower, a nice functioning shower head, lots of hot water and above all plenty of space. She would, however, never ask the Commander again. Traynor thought about what happened over and over again. It was a mystery to her that she had interpreted Shepard's signals so wrong.  
Once she had walked into the Asari in Shepard's cabin, but had given that no further consideration. Perhaps Liara was just taking a shower too, or the Commander and the Asari had talked about the war. But Traynor admitted honestly that she didn't want to see the truth.  
Both the Commander and the Asari had always looked to her versed and serene. Especially since Liara rarely was outside her cabin. The Asari seemed to be cold and distant, just unapproachable. Even against members of the former team Traynor never really noticed warmth and friendship.  
Now, after Liaras jealous rage, Traynor also saw the small signs that showed that the two were more than just friends. Liaras eyes, which were soft and shining when the Commander was close and also Shepard seemed much more relaxed and less rushed around Liara. Traynor noticed now the small fleeting touches or an exchanged smile. Traynor would prefer to sink into the ground. Something like that had just never happened before to her.  
She glanced at the clock. It was now just a few minutes after five a. m., her shift would begin in two hours, but she wanted the showers for herself. She got up quietly, took her things and went to the washroom.

Liara stretched after another worked through night. She was tired, completely exhausted and felt terribly tense, because she had again slept over her desk for half an hour. A selfish little moment she thought of going to Shepard. She looked to the left on the last monitor in the bottom row and saw the Commander sleeping peacefully. She shook her head. No, she would not disturb the commander then she was finally able to get some sleep.  
"Glyph filter the reports and make me a list of all active agents." She rubbed her painful neck. "Yes Doctor," came the immediate response of the information drone. What Liara now needed was a shower and a large cup of her favorite tea. She hung her head for a moment as she thought of the showers in the women's washroom. Society did not bother her, but the narrowness and lack of hot water. She looked again wistfully towards the Commander. Maybe she should just give in and room together with her. Then she would have no more problems with the shower.

Traynor's luck held on and she had the shower to herself. Therefore, the water was for once really warm. She turned up all three and got the feeling of really getting wet. She was so in her thoughts that she did not notice that the door opened with a soft hissing sound. Only when she saw something blue, she noticed that she was no longer alone and there was only one person with this skin color on the ship. Standing naked in the shower, Traynor found herself cornered with no way out, but maybe the Asari would just ignore her again.  
"Traynor," Liara murmured tired. Why she always had the fortune to meet the specialist, no matter what time, was an enigma to Liara. For the sake of decency, the shower was not equipped with a camera, but in moments like this Liara regretted this decision deeply. Traynor responded as she always did: with panic.  
She turned to Liara, slipped and held on to the shower to her right side. The surge of water hit Liara and in a few moments the Asari was soaked. As Traynor wanted to apologize, but she came to the regulator for the temperature and the water turned to ice cold.

Liara cried out in shock, tried to avoid it, and slipped on the wet floor. Her head felt hard against the sink. Traynor, who wanted to help her up, stumbled and nearly fell on her. Liara reacted reflexively and held Traynor away with a slight stasis field. The thought of Traynor falling naked on her was simply too much.

Both looked up as the door opened again. Dr. Chakwas stood tired and perplexed in the doorway. Liara lost - because of the facial expression of the doctor - her concentration. The field faded and Traynor fell hard on her. In the attempt of the young woman to get up she pushed Liara even rudely several times with elbows and knees in the ribs. Then she grabbed a towel and ran off. Dr. Chakwas watched her. When Liara - soaking wet, dripping and bleeding out of a small laceration on her head - went past her, the doctor just shook her head. Maybe she should not get up so early, it was probably not worth it.

Liara felt really awful, and now nearly anything hurt. She would not be surprised if she would have in a few hours several bruises and a rib injury. She ran her hand over her forehead, wincing at the sharp pain and saw the blood on her hand. Whether Jane would notice if she would expose Traynor somewhere? Liara really wanted to risk it.

She was so deep into her thinking that her steps brought her not only into the elevator, but in Shepard's rooms. Frustrated, she tried to free herself of her wet white blue uniform jacket. She remained stuck in one sleeve and landed hard after a not elegant, half turn on the floor.  
She cursed silently, as from the bed a sleep drunken voice asked "Liara?" - "Yes, Jane just continue sleeping," she said, so softly and gently as possible, but Shepard had already set up and tried to understand the picture. "Are you okay?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Do we have a water leak on board?"

Liara, who had finally made it out her jacket, was struggling now with the shirt. "No, just a terrified human!" Shepard noticed the suppressed irritation in Liaras voice. "Do you need help?" She now sat up completely and watched her Asari, who looked almost desperate down to her boots. Then Jane saw that her lover was bleeding. "Li? What has happened, "she asked in a cold commanding voice.

"Only an accident in the washroom." Liara couldn´t get the zipper down. Shepard stood up and helped her with her boots and then also got her out of her pants. "You're freezing cold and wet!" She took a towel and wiped Liara carefully. The wound was not too bad, but when she came to Liaras ribs the Asari jerked.

"So? What happened, who shall I shoot? "Liara gave her a warm smile: "Traynor," she beamed and Shepard shook her head as Liara told her about the accident. "I told you, you scared her to death." Liaras eyes twinkled, "I'm not saying it's your fault," Shepard added quickly. "And you should only shower up in my cabin." Then she raised Liara in her arms and laid her gently on the bed.

"I did not want to wake you up," came Liara's tired response. Shepard gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Well...," she grinned, "sleep well, sweetheart." Shepard thought she would be awake now for a while, but when she lay beside Liara and listened to her soft breathing, she also fell again into a nice, dreamless sleep.


End file.
